


Always

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [17]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, pride month, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Nicole will always find Waverly.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 12





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> happy day 17

"I was so scared, I felt alone." Nicole said as she wrapped her arms around her fiance.

"I was scared too, baby" Waverly replied; "I thought you wouldn't find me."

"No,I'd never give up on you." Nicole said, shaking her head, "I love you."

"I love you too." Waverly smiled. The two kissed.

"I'll always find you," Nicole said, "No matter what."

"I'll always find you too," Waverly replied.

**Author's Note:**

> you are valid.


End file.
